Intangible
by iJuliaa
Summary: A prestigious student accepts the opportunity to study as Cross Academy on a scholarship.


The sky is a pale, translucent blue. Salmon and peach clouds scatter throughout the vast atmosphere above my head dancing with the wind in their romantic slow dance. I gaze at the pink horizon, inhaling the cool air deeply. It is almost a peaceful sight, but as I continue to walk through these brick streets I begin to feel uneasy.

I'm slightly regretting dressing casually as I approach what is to be my new 'home/academy.' However, there's a twist to this journey of mine. I'm in a secluded land. It is one that is tattled to have monsters. They say no one has survived meeting a monster. I highly doubt this. How else would the rumors spread unless it was an admittance of the murderous monsters themselves..? I heard all of this from an old man at the airport. He was muttering sickening things, but I was too curious to not listen. _Curse me_.

This new academy is named "Cross Academy." It is very prestigious and even has dormitories located on its campus. I'm here because I received the opportunity to transfer on a full scholarship. The only thing that sucks is I won't be able to see my family again until I return home at the end of the school year.

I stumble slightly, tripping over air_. Ugh, I'm so tired_. Although I slept on the plane some I'm suffering from major jet lag. _My first day is going to be such a blur._ All I have to carry right now is my small white bag which I have marked up over the years. I have so many doodles on this beautiful, sentimental thing. For instance, sketches from past friends, crushes…

My iPhone is in the hip pocket of my fitting black skinny jeans. Above that I have a complimenting turquoise t-shirt with a roomy, grey hoodie unzipped on top of that. I'm awaiting a buzz at my pocket indicating a reply message from my friend as I look up seeing the gates of Cross Academy before me.

However, they were locked tight. _Great_. I reached out and touched the cool, black iron, leaning forwards through and seeing no one in sight. _I guess I should try something?_ I reach through the bars, my shoulder fitting through. _Maybe I can make it through..._ I step up and through it sticking my head out of the other side as the rest of my body falls through easily. _Silly Academy, you're so prideful about your humongous gates and yet you could be attacked so easily._

"May I help you?" I turn my head and see a boy about my age. He is quite tall with white hair. _Dang, chill on the bleach Amanda Todd_. A vague, musky but sweet scent fills my nose as I look up at this man. I clear my throat and look at his face. I can't see much because he's in the shadow of the gates."Hello, I'm a newly registered student here. I was told to just come to the school, but the gates were locked so I just..Slipped through. My bad…" He just stands there, stock still. _Okay._. "I need to see Kaien Cross, if that's ok? He is the chairman here, right?" I see him nod and he turns. The pale light is now cascading through his hair and onto his cheek. He's quite handsome, and I can see his eyes now. They look like a pale shade of amethyst. _Contacts_? "I'll take you to him, follow me." His long legs get to work and he begins to take a few steps in front of me. _Oh God, being led like a pig to slaughter_. _Nuh-uh, not happening. Stay strong. _I quicken my pace so I'm beside him. He looks at me from the corner of his eye with an unhappy expression. "So what's your name?" I peer up at him through my messy, dirty blonde hair and long mascara swept eyelashes. I notice he's wearing the school uniform. Gazing at me impassively, he replies with his name "Zero Kiryu." I smile and he looks away, "That's pretty cool. I'm Julia." He just nods.

We enter a rather old-fashioned building. It has a gorgeously decorated interior. Even the knobs on the stair railings are intricately carved. We enter the end of a hall and Zero pushes the doors open abruptly, not even caring to knock. I stand outside of the room awkwardly for a moment. _Isn't he a student too? Why is he trying to pull that shit?_ I walk in and gaze at a medium brunette, long-haired man behind what appears to be his working desk. I smile casually introducing myself, "Hello, I'm Julia Marie Smith. I was told to come to you first to get my schedule, uniform, and dorm key." I adjust my bag during my introduction to my single shoulder.

I swear I see his eyes light up as if he was a child. He runs up to me hugging me. Hard. My bag falls from my hand, and I laugh nervously as I hug him back tightly. _He's pretty strong. Dahell. _"Sorry beautiful dear! I'm so sorry you had to be escorted here by grouchy Zero over there," the chairman jabs his finger in Zero's direction. All that the bleach-haired, temperamental boy does is stay there poker faced. I lean down and pick up my bag laughing light. "It's not problem, Mr. Cross. He wasn't any trouble. After all, he got me here." The chairman looks as though he's going to assault me with love again so I change the subject. "I see that the uniform is mostly navy. Also, it's an intricate piece with all the designs." His eyes light up again and he continues with his happy sing-song voice, "Oh my! Isn't it just a masterpiece? You'll look adorable in it!" He scoots around his desk gracefully his hair dancing as he goes. He pulls out my uniform. "If it doesn't fit properly just tell me and we'll get it tailored. Here's your key as well. Let me find your schedule, just a moment dear." He says as he rummages through his paperwork on his desk, finding a folder with my name on it and pulling out my class list. "Here it is! Wow, you're in all the top courses. Good for you!" I smile impishly. "Do you perhaps have a map of the campus that I can study? So I can get to my classes and whatnot."

The chairman ponders this over for a few seconds and smiles mischievously. "I'm sure Zero would love to show you around!" Bleach boy gives him the most hideous face ever and I start laughing uncontrollably. "I-I-hahaha I'm sorry. Hahahahaha..Ah. I don't want to keep anyone from their courses. I'll be fine with a basic layout," I smile as the words come out smoothly despite my exhaustion. I yawn slightly and the chairman gives me a scolding look. "There's no way I'm letting any maiden run around alone and lost! Zero will be happy to. Now, Zero if you could show her to her dorm the poor dear is just dreadfully tired!" Zero sighs and nods, turning on his heel. I pick up my bag and smile at the chairman. "Thank you for everything. Until we meet again, Mr. Cross." He smiles and blushes happily, "Dear, call me Kaien!" I smile brightly and step from his office walking alongside Zero.


End file.
